1. Field of the Invention
The invention presented herein relates to forms to be completed by a printer which receives data and control signals from a computer; and in particular to a reference area usable with such forms and to the method for use with such a printer, including an operator's input to the computer to electronically adjust the printing control provided by the computer to correct for any vertical or horizontal misalignment of the form in the printer.
1. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,157 to T. A. Proulx et al discloses an arrangement that uses a web of forms which have preprinted marks with associated numbers along the vertical edge of each form. The forms are used in a printer that is controlled by a computer. After the form is inserted into the printer, the operator use a computer program which prints a mark on the form, the location of which can be related to the preprinted marks. If the printed mark is not on the desired line of the form, the operator is instructed to enter into the computer the line number or other indicia positioned opposite the printed mark. The computer uses such input to move the form vertically relative to the printer head to properly align the form vertically.
The embodiment shown in the patent to T. A. Proulx shows a web of forms that has holes along the outer edges of the web for use with a tractor-feed mechanism which reduces the form adjustment problem in the horizontal direction. If the method in the T. A. Proulx patent is used for single sheet printing, a horizontal alignment problem is presented. Horizontal alignment would have to be accomplished by a physical movement of the sheet by the operator. Further, the initial insertion would have to be done with a level of accuracy that would assure that the mark put on the form for the vertical alignment process would fall along the edge of the sheet or on the sheet close to the edge where the preprinted marks are provided.
The patent to Proulx et al also discusses a number of other patents which are directed to the problem of registration of a form in printers with the deficiencies noted relative to the solutions provided by such patents.